Keep your heart broken
by StarsMeNot
Summary: After that one tragic day, she was forced to love another but now that he's come back will she still accept that her heart is still broken only because of him...NxM and HxR
1. The inevitable beggining

**_Keep your heart broken_**

**_Chapter 1:The Inevitable Beginning_**…

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy.

_**Sometimes it's better to have a broken heart than truly fall in love with a whole heart.**_

****

A young brunette walked through the halls her head facing down. Her orange-brown hair framing her face, hiding her eyes from anyone who may pass. She stopped in front of a door, which had the letter B engraved on it. The young girl gently turned the door knob and entered the room. A blonde boy with glasses, Yuu Tobita, looked at her direction and watched her walk silently to her seat and cover her face with her hands. In front of the brunette sat a girl with raven hair, Hotaru Imai, who emotionlessly turned her head and looked at the brunette. Two of her closest friends tried their best hide their worry, but concern evident in their eyes.

"Mikan?" The brunette named Mikan raised her head a bit but still hid it enough from view.

"Are you alright?" Yuu asked her from beside Hotaru. Mikan didn't answer.

"Are you crying?" Hotaru asked almost coldly. Mikan just returned to her original position and hid her face. "No I'm not…I promised I wouldn't." She whispered. She closed her eyes tight preventing those water crystals to slide down her cheeks. She decided to take a short nap trying to forget the memories of yesterday's happenings. She couldn't help but let out one small tear…for her grief and for her worrying friends. She did not want them to worry not right now…

_**She was walking around the academy when she saw the tree where Natsume was currently reading his manga. She slowly walked up to him a bit nervous on what she was planning to do. She quietly sat on the opposite side of the tree. Opposite to the young fire boy…**_

The door was opened again and two boys came in. One was a blonde who was carrying a little rabbit in his arms, He was Ruka. (A/n:Sorry forgot his last name hehe) The second was a raven-haired named Natsume Hyuuga.. They both noticed the sudden lack of cheerfulness that was always there in the morning. The cheerfulness that always came from that one girl. Natsume, the raven-haired boy sat on his chair and lazily put his feet on the table and started reading his manga.

Ruka noticed the gloominess Mikan emitted. He was very worried, he knew he was falling for the brunette angel and seeing her like this was both shocking and sad. The always smiling angel was slowly flying away. He felt the urge to comfort her. He looked at Natsume pleadingly. Natsume looked at him and only nodded.

_**  
She just absorbed the silence when she noticed the rustling of grass from behind of her. She looked up and saw Natsume already ready to leave. "Natsume…" she timidly said. The young boy looked at her dully acknowledging her presence.**_

_**She stood up and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Natsume….I think…!" She stammered. There was a long pause.**_

"_**What little girl?" Natsume asked annoyance in his voice.**_

"_**I think…I-I love you!" She said a bit loud. He was a bit shocked it showed in his eyes but it soon softened.**_

Ruka stood up and exchanged seats with Mikan's usual seat partner. He stared at her for a few minutes and tried to lighten up the mood. "Ohayo Mikan!" He said as chirpily as he can. Mikan just tilted her head a bit to look at Ruka and gave him a smile…a very sad smile. He noticed her lifeless emerald orbs. He was feeling like his heart was being torn apart, he was desperate to make her happy and bring back the angel.

From the back, the raven-haired boy Natsume secretly stared at the back of the brunette's head. He felt like dying just to see her that way without a smile. He also felt regret then thought "Maybe I shouldn't have said those to her yesterday…" His eyes showed a bit tint of sadness but no one noticed.

"_**I'm sorry…" He said a bit of hesitance in his voice. His eyes were blocked by his overshadowing bangs, which made the scene melancholy.**_

"_**But I hate you." He finished simply. "You are just a stupid little idiot, a mindless girl who always smiles. I hate you…just leave me alone." He said bitterly.**_

"_**No." she said back to him simply. He looked up at her. She was looking at him with tears falling down her cheeks but still…she was smiling. "I guess you'll only always look at me as a stupid little girl…but still I love you and I promise to keep my heart just for you…"she started when she noticed him a bit shocked at her last words. "I promise I'll wait…"There was a long pause then she let out a giggle. "…you must be thinking I'm very stupid now?" and she finished not waiting for an answer but still intently staring at him. He decided to look away from her eyes and disconnect their eye contact. He only grunted at her last words and turned his back on her.**_

Mikan couldn't take the pain she was feeling along with the sadness she was causing for everyone. She decided to just leave...just leave for now. She held her bag and stood up. Still looking down she slowly walked away from the people who were trying to snap her out of her grief. She was about to close the door when that masculine voice that has been causing her too much grief spoke out.

"Where are you going polka dots?" He asked dully not looking at her. She opened the door slightly. She tilted her head, which showed to all her tear strained eyes that still had tears falling. She tried wiping her tears. She looked at his back and simply gave him a smile…another fake smile. She remembered what he said yesterday and turned her back on him this time.

"_**Just stop crying polka dots." He said bitterly and started walking away…**_

Natsume now looked at the closed door. He walked out of her yesterday now she walked out of him. 'I wanted her to hate me now I'm feeling pain worse than ever…Ironic…" He thought but deep in his cold heart he hoped for only one thing from Mikan…

_**I just hope you could keep your promise…**_

_**And keep your heart broken…**_

_**Just for me……**_

_**Mikan.**_

A/n:This is my first Alice Gakuen story so please review. It would be greatly appreciated. Even flames welcomed. SORRY if some of the details aren't as realistic or informative for I ahd just started watching and falling in love with this anime . Oh yeah sorry for the wrong grammar and misspellings

Winter fall63 


	2. Regretful Actions…

A/n: I don't own Gakuen Alice…too bad ne?

**Keep your heart broken**

**Chapter 2****Regretful Actions…**

_**Enfolding your love in my heart…by the dawn I'll be gone…**_

He walked silently through the halls. He made his way to the grounds with his emotionless face while inside he was mentally battling his emotions. He pushed open the door force full producing a loud bang. The students around eyed the flaming raven-haired boy. He scoffed at them and they just ran away out of fear. He then walked to a tree a bit hidden from the public. He stood there looking at the tree which had leaves silently falling and flew along the wind. He felt extreme anguish but denied it and just absorbed the silence given to him. He then heard a masculine voice a little bit higher than his calling his name.

"Natsume!" the voice exclaimed furiously. He turned around and saw his best friend, Ruka Nogi, who did something unsuspected. Natsume suddenly felt a strong impact hit his left cheek. He could not help his gaze to be forced to look on the ground. He now felt the stinging pain on his left cheek.

"What did you do Natsume?" asked a female voice. He looked up and saw Hotaru not with her usual calm self but glaring now at him. Appeared next to her, Yuu, with also an angry look. Ruka was beside him taking long deep breaths trying hard to hold back his anger on his best friend. Hotaru walked in front of him and stared at him. He didn't want to answer.

"What **did** you do Natsume?" she asked again. He kept silent. She took grip of his shirt and pulled him closer. She was getting infuriated. "Why did you hurt her Natsume!" she exclaimed. "Natsume answer me!" she shouted at him. She let go of him and backed away. He just stood there silently. "I promised myself no one was gonna hurt her ever…you broke it Hyuuga…you destroyed her…" she stated as a silent tear fell down her cheek. 'I didn't mean to…' he said in his head as he just looked on the ground. Hotaru slowly walked away. Ruka followed her not even looking at him. Yuu on the other hand stayed for a few more minutes and said these. " You know Natsume? As a class president I should urge you to say sorry but I know by advising that my attempts would be futile…" he paused for a bit and turned around " but as a friend I'm sorry to say but you just lost the few peoples who still cared for you…" he sighed and tilted his head a bit to find him looking at him straight in the eye "…especially Mikan." He finished and joined Ruka and Hotaru who was waiting for him.

**My love will turn black if your heart gets stolen**

**...Just promise to keep your heart**

She stood up from her bed. She slowly walked to her desk and sat on the chair that accompanied it. She removed the strands of brown-orange hair that were blocking her eyes. She had stopped crying a few hours ago. She motioned her hand to the upper-right drawer and slowly pulled it open. She looked at the clock she hid in it and it told her that it was already 3:00. "I guess school is already done." She told herself and looked into the drawer again and saw a mirror. She swiftly took it from the drawer and closed it. She leveled the square mirror to her face and looked at herself. She pitied herself, her smooth hair was now a bit ruffled, her eyes were red puffy and she couldn't smile any more. She looked at herself, Mikan Sakura; she didn't feel like her anymore. She felt like crying again but stopped herself when she heard a sudden knock on the door. A middle class student with black hair that had blue highlights appeared.

"Tsubasa-sempai?" she whispered from her seat.

"Mikan-chan what happened? Your friends have been very worried." He stated as he stood beside her.

"I-I don't know…"she stated simply.

"Then why are you crying?" He gently asked the young brunette who already had tears falling.

"…because he hates me…" she said to him in between sobs. "Its hard Tsubasa-sempai…It hurts so much…he hates me but I can't help it if I really love him can I?" she said crying helplessly. He knelt down to her level and gave her a brotherly hug.

" Mikan if I were you I would forget but that would hurt much more but if you really love him you can wait…but for now cry." He told her soothingly as she cried on him.

**One day I'll come back if the door's still open**

…**Just promise to keep your heart broken**

Natsume made his way to his bedroom when he noticed her door was open. He decided to look if she was still crying but he found something else. She was in the arms of someone crying her eyes out and that someone to comfort her wasn't him but his most hated guy in school, Tsubasa. He felt his anger raise, his jealousy and worse he felt useless. 'I feel jealous but I caused this…Irony strikes yet again!' He thought angrily and accidentally pushed the door open disturbing the rather solemn moment. Her eyes opened and looked at him. He then saw her eyes, those eyes that made him melt, those twinkles that weren't there with her anymore and it was all his fault. His friends are right. He tried breaking the silence by closing her door but his anger got the better of him and produced a loud almost bang.

"Natsume!" Mikan tried calling him. "Natsume!" she cried out again. He didn't want to see her right now; his supposed forgotten pain was all coming back to him. He opened his door and shut it tight. She kept calling him. He locked the door tight. He then gently leaned his forehead on the frame of the door for support. "Natsume! Natsume!" her voice cried out again.

"Natsume I'm sorry…"she said as she tried knocking on his door.

"What are you apologizing for, little girl?" he turned around and leaned his back on the door. He sighed as he waited for her answer.

"…for everything." She answered trembling a bit. He noticed it in her voice.

"Whatever." He just said back ready to be taken in by darkness when her voice interrupted him again.

"Natsume?" she asked with hesitancy.

"What?" he asked back with annoyance.

"Since you hate me and all…if I choose to wait no longer will it be alright?" she asked. She dreaded to know his answer. He too dreaded that future where she decided not to wait any more. He couldn't control his action's now. He unlocked his door and pulled her into a hug. He held her tight without realizing that tears were already falling. His tears fell from his eyes to her face.

**You promised to swallow the tears when I leave you….**

She was now in Natsume's arms. She felt a bit happy. Natsume wasn't letting her go and was now crying on her. She wanted to comfort him even if he does hate her. To see him go is better than seeing him in pain. So she tried calming him down by rubbing his back. She looked up and saw his tears falling down his handsome face. She gently wiped it away from his eyes and thought 'Natsume…maybe I can wait just a bit longer.' And gave him a smile. His eyes softened and opened his mouth. "Whatever…Mikan" he answered her question and gave her a rare smile.

**_I'll wait just a bit longer…_**

The next day Mikan walked through the silent halls when she was ganged up by the students. She wasn't feeling very chirpy yet but she forced a smile on them. The student blocked all exit and formed a circle around her she was feeling very helpless now. 'Someone please help me.'

"Hey Mikan!" she looked up to see the owner of the voice no other than Sumire with that malicious smirk of hers.

"Poor little no star! Little Ms. no star is now Ms. Broken heart haha!" she said mockingly. Mikan looked down understanding what she meant. She was feeling more useless than ever. She was about to cry and no one was there to save her and take away her pain.

" Did you really think that Natsume would fall in love with you? Your just a -" she was cut off by no other than him.

"A what? " All the students looked to see the owner of the voice was Ruka. Mikan just watched silently from the sidelines.

"Ruka I'm just saying the truth! How did she really think Natsume would even pay one attention for her!" she exclaimed.

"Like he paid attention of you?" Ruka said in a-matter-of -fact-tone. "Right Natsume." He said as he turned his head and received a reassuring smirk.

"Well he did unlike to Mikan!" she said now feeling a bit nervous. Ruka just laughed mockingly. Then smoke started emitting from Sumire's bangs and she started running around for water.

"Thanks Ruka. Let's go!" Mikan said and smiled. She then took hold of Ruka's hand and started dragging him to the classroom. She looked behind and saw his figure slowly fading away with each step.

_**Natsume,**_

_**I f you really hate me should…**_

_**I regret falling for you…**_

**Please read author's note.**

A/n: I tried to lighten up the situation and sorry if they were a but out of character especially for Natsume when he suddenly hugged Mikan. Oh for a few more chapters the focus would be on Natsume and Mikan since this is their love story…

It's done I had a bit difficulty in finishing it. Thanks for all the reviews. And I do plan to make the other chapters longer...

ChocO StrawbemY ChiZ CakE : I do plan to continue that…

**Next chapter:**

And I forgot ANOUNCEMENT: Will anyone help me find a beta please….

Also the next chapter would be about Natsume's p.o.v. on what had happened to Mikan.

Chapter 3: Which light would come…

Thanks for all the reviews!

Winterfall63 signing out

Can't wait for the reviews.


	3. Which light will come?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I?_

Attempt easy tasks as if they were difficult, and difficult as if they were easy; in the one case that confidence may not fall asleep, in the other that it may not be dismayed.

-Baltasar Gracian 

**Keep your heart broken**

**Chapter 3: Which light will come?**

He was just standing by a corner when he heard the sudden mention of that female's name. He just watched from the sideline as he saw her fake another smile. He felt that she was helpless but he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to do anything to be exact. He looked down on the ground waiting for her to do something when that annoying fan-girl of his interrupted. He then turned her head and found Mikan being bullied by his annoying classmates, lead by Sumire and his best friend on his way to save her.

'Ruka here you come again to save her.' He said in his head feeling a bit disappointed. He walked a bit closer to the crowding students but far enough from the excitement. He stood by the wall resting his back while watching his other classmates. He then heard Ruka's statement on what Natsume thinks about Sumire, his so called fan club president, and gave him a reassuring smirk as a reply. He then heard Sumire make a desperate reply and now annoyed decided to burn a part of her hair. He stood there watching her run away with his best friend looking at him.

"Mikan…"he said to no one. The doorbell then rang and the scattered students started running to their classes. He felt bored and decided to let today's class pass. He turned around and made his way to a random tree and sat down. He closed his eyes and absorbed himself in darkness. He absorbed the silence to start thinking about his thoughts.

'Why am I so afraid?' he asked himself then a smiling Mikan suddenly appeared in his head.

'Why did it have to be her?' he asked himself again. 'Why am I so afraid to let her know?' he kept asking himself and with every thought a picture of Mikan kept appearing in her head. He opened his eyes and felt a light breeze pass him by. "Why am I so afraid of you?" he said to the wind hoping that the next breeze would have the answer. He closed his eyes then he saw a crying Mikan, just like when he rejected her. He quickly opened her eyes, guilt, sadness and fear all in one enveloping him again as another light breeze passed him by. 'No answer ey…I guess a decision is made.' He laughed at himself bitterly, his bangs hiding his eyes. He stood up and put his hands in his pocket.

"I guess I have no choice…"

_**You promised to follow the leads I will give you**_

She looked at the door expectantly but to much disappointment he never came in. A young teacher with light blonde hair stood in front. All the students stood up and greeted the sensei.

"Good Morning Narumi-sensei!" they all greeted in unison. She sat down after the greeting and let out an exasperated sigh. ' Natsume is cutting classes again.' She thought. She forced the thought of Natsume aside and listened to Narumi-sensei's teaching. After a few hours, lunch time arrived. She tried her best to sound like her cheerful self and forced a smile.

"Yuu! What happened in class yesterday?" She asked with a small smile.

"So our little idiot is back." Interrupted a familiar feminine voice.

"Oh Hotaru you're so cruel!" Mikan whined at the girl with a playful smile on her lips.

"Whatever idiot." Hotaru stated dully and went back to her invention.

"Hey Mikan we should ask you, what happened yesterday?" Yuu asked in a playful voice thinking that Mikan wouldn't take it seriously. He stared at the silent girl for a while and noticed the sudden sadness that enveloped her eyes. "Nothing." She simply said in almost a whisper. She looked up again forcing a smile.

"Hey Ruka wanna have lunch together? You don't mind Hotaru do you?" She asked the boy then the girl with enough energy to hide the sudden sadness she showed the others.

"Silence at last." Hotaru simply said back still in her emotionless tone.

"Ok Mikan let's go." Ruka replied to Mikan with a smile. (A/n: wasn't that a little fast Hotaru and Yuu: that's a new record…hehe)

_**You said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter…**_

You said you would long after me ever after… 

He motioned his body to make its way out into the open but he suddenly lost control. He stopped dead on his track when he got intoxicated with that smell, the sweet, elegant yet subtle smell that reminded him yet again of her. His feet led him deeper into the northern forest, Her scent reaching him more and more with each step. He then happened to catch a glimpse of not only the brunette but along with her was a boy with blonde locks. He stopped behind the tree hiding from the pair's view.

He noticed the silence and sadness that enveloped them. 'Ruka here you go again…' he thought to himself in a defeating tone, as he sighed inwardly. He decided to just leave them and started walking away. He was mentally slapped when he heard her trembling voice, asking the question that tortured him so.

"_Ruka, does Natsume really hate me?"_

He laughed at himself. He continued walking away. He then asked himself the question which he knew had the most obvious answer. _" Do **I** really hate you Mikan?"_

My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen… 

Mikan walked along side with Ruka her smile never fading her face. She tilted her head a bit and looked at Ruka, the boy expectantly glanced at her with raised eyebrows in confusion. She giggled a bit at Ruka who got confused more.

"Hey Ruka wanna go to the Northern forest?" she asked.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"I don't know…just to talk." Mikan said simply still trying her best to be cheerful. Ruka noticed her façade and just agreed forcing himself to smile at her. She took hold of his hand and led him to the northern forest.

**_I said I must go, I must face this disaster…._**

Two figures sat under a tree quietly eating. The blonde boy with glasses decided to lighten up the silence with a question his been meaning to ask.

"Hey Hotaru?" He started and got a dull glance as a reply.

"Why didn't you ask Mikan what happened?" he asked again.

"She wanted to tell Ruka first I have nothing against that…" she paused for a bit. "don't worry she'll tell us…soon I hope." She finished when she noticed a rather tall teen was walking their way. Yuu looked around when he noticed Hotaru staring at the distance and also saw him. The teen stood in front of them with that playful grin on his face.

"Tsubasa-sempai? What are you doing here?" Yuu asked.

I said I would come after you ever after… 

Two other figures also sat under a tree but a different tree. The brunette was sitting rather close to the blonde. The silence was rather comforting and the passing wind every few minutes kept them cool.

"Ruka, does Natsume really hate me?" she asked the blonde, her voice trembling a bit.

"Why?" He asked worryingly. Mikan was somehow unable to answer and kept her gaze on the ground.

"What happened the other day Mikan?" he asked a bit serious. She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Ruka-pyon I never thought that rejection would hurt so much." She said as she closed her eyes trying her best to keep the tears. She then felt a tight grip on her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down on her hand was Ruka's. He gripped on her tightly.

"Ruka do you think it's wrong to fall in love?" she asked him feeling more helpless. He tightened her grip on her. " He said he hated me for smiling…isn't that funny." She stated laughing helplessly at herself. "Is that so wrong?" she asked him again.

"Did you know when I made mistakes Natsume always told me this 'Every action is never wrong, it's just how people look at the results', so no I don't think falling in love is wrong." He said looking down at her with a smile.

"Thanks Ruka, You're the best!" She said feeling a bit better and gave Ruka a hug and he also returned the hug. 'Natsume why?' Ruka asked himself. "Mikan I'm so sorry I have to go urgent business." Ruka said to Mikan while bidding farewell, Mikan only smiled back.

_**My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen**_

Just promise to keep your heart broken… 

There he was again under the tree he was a few minutes ago. He felt pathetic, useless and dare he say it idiotic. He was standing and has been punching the tree here and there with bare hands. He was infuriated. He wanted to pass time and decided to keep punching the old tree than rather burning it. If he did burn the tree, people would come and ask questions and he did not want any people contact right now. Before the last blow on the poor tree he heard footsteps and quickly turned around.

"Oi Natsume!" the blonde said rather seriously. He just turned around once more and executed the last punch on the poor tree once more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the boy asked him. He didn't answer, he decided to just walk away while he can.

" Why in hell Natsume!" the boy half-screamed at him, trying his best to be calm as he can be. Natsume stopped, he knew better than to anger Ruka, he might end up hurting Ruka more than he wanted to. He turned around and watched him walk closer to him.

" Because…" He started when he felt a strong grip on his collar.

"Why did you have to tell her you hated her!" he exclaimed looking down on the ground.

"She could've lived her life without knowing that!" he said to him as tears uncontrollably fell. " I don't want to hurt you Natsume but I can't afford to lose the girl that changed both our lives." He stated as he broke down crying but not loosing his grip on him.

" It was because I was afraid…" He started. Ruka looked up at him."…afraid that if I took the leap of faith I would hurt her and myself in the process, I might not be able to mend her wounds, I might not be able to protect her, I'm too afraid to lose her…" he stopped again as a lonely tear fell down his cheek."…and I might not be the one for her." He finished as Ruka pulled his grip away from him.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Ruka asked him.

"I've already made the decision to…

_**One day I'll come back if the door still open…**_

Just promise to keep your heart broken… 

Mikan walked through the Northern forest silently. She was thinking about what Ruka said and what she should be doing. 'I promised to wait a little bit longer but should I stop now?' she asked herself with a sad smile. She then closed her eyes not caring what might happen next. After sometime of blind walking, she accidentally tripped over a rather large tree root on the ground. Her eyes opened wide from the sudden out of balance and all she saw was blue water making contact with her front body and slowly devouring her deep into it. The blue surrounding slowly turned into a much darker black. She tried moving pain but it cause painful aches from different parts of her body and decided to just stay still. She was losing her breath very fast and as she flowed deeper she was forced to gasp causing silent bubles to emit and flow to the surface. She felt helpless, the feeling of coldness was slowly growing throughout her body. She looked up at the fading light and then heard a splash that almost didn't reach her ears. She looked around causing pain to go through her body from the sudden movement and saw a vague, dark figure making it's way to save her.

'Yuu, Hotaru, Ruka…who are you?' she thought in her head. As the mysterious figure made it's way she slowly felt the heat growing more and more in a comfortable manner.

Before she could do anything she choked from the lack of air . 'Natsume I wonder if that was you?' she asked to herself with a small smile as one last thought entered her mind before she welcomed unconsciousness. The faint voice of his savior calling her name.

"Mikan!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/n**: I'm sorry if ever anyone will get confused with this chapter but the next chapter will answer all your questions. But I'm still not sure whats gonna happen but I am sure of one thing, the ending! Anyway I'm sorry Skaey I couldn't wait any longer I had to update I was rather exited with this chapter hehe. So sorry for the wrong grammar!

**Anway, where did I get the in between Lines:** This story was inspired by a song titled, Keep Your Heart Broken by The Rasmus. It's really meaningful I'll e using the whole lyrics of the song in my next chapter or so. I am currently very crazy over there albums.

I'm so sorry if I'm making this too sad If you don't like it please do say so in the review. I'm so sorry my twisted mind just keeps coming up of so many sad ideas. Anyway would you people like me to upload my new Idea :

**To the end of humanity** - If love is never ending, and life is just a part of eternity is the mind just really a part of our body. Is the heart only a muscle. Will I lose my head over you and lose all sanity and follow you up to the end of Humanity. N x M (AU)

Anyway thanks to all the readers and reviewers:

**cant wait for your reviews! **

**Winter fall63**


	4. Will it be you?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Gakuen Alice but soon. Mwuhahaha –gets hit by a brick-

_The heart is a mere muscle which we sometimes deny following but isn't the brain also just another muscle? Why do we follow it also?_

**-Winter-fall**

**Keep your heart broken**

**Chapter 4: Will it be you?**

Mikan opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. She looked around but nothing could be seen she was alone with no one. She looked down on the ground revealing nothing but pure black like a never-ending pit, tears were threatening to fall when a voice called her name.

"Mikan…" the voice continued to call her for the next few minutes when she decided to answer it back.

"Who are you?" she asked standing up. The voice didn't answer. She looked around and saw a boy just her age walking to her. His eyes were hidden by his bangs and he continued to walk toward her.

She didn't know why but she felt fear. She slowly walked away from him not noticing that she was not going to step on anything anymore. She continued to force her foot backward and realized too late and she fell again for the second time.

She waited for eternal darkness but unexpectedly she felt a tight grip on her wrist. She looked up and saw two crimson orbs intently staring at her with all the emotions it can give.

"Natsume!"

Her eyes opened wide revealing an almost orange red sky. She tilted her head a bit causing pain to her whole body and saw another raven haired boy but not Natsume.

"Natsume is it now?" the boy asked amusingly. She rubbed her eyes for better vision and saw no one else but her sempai.

"Tsubasa- sempai?" she asked in a whisper.

"Are you alright now?" the older boy asked

"I'm ok a bit sore but ok. Sempai? What happened to me?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know I just found you floating by the shore." He explained a hurtful expression obvious on his face.

"So you saved me…not him." She said sadly and just forced the thought away and gave Tsubasa a big hug as thanks.

"Come on Mikan." Tsubasa said as he scooped Mikan into his arms and carried her, her head on his shoulder and him holding her tightly for her not to fall.

"Sempai?" she asked lazily.

"Do you think it's better for me to hate Natsume?" she asked. Tsubasa was a bit taken aback but continued walking.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know so I would have fallen for Ruka **or** you." She mumbled before sleeping again leaving a troubled Tsubasa.

_**Enfolding your love in my heart**_

**_By the dawn I'll become_**

_**The road keeps us apart**_

**_For some time I'll be gon_**

"Natsume?" Ruka asked his best friend. "What happened to Mikan?"

"She found her savior…" he said sadness in his voice and continued. "…and Ruka? It wasn't me."

" What are you gonna do?" He asked after putting a comforting hand around his best friend.

"Nothing is left to do." He stated simply before collapsing to the ground.

" So you'll stay here under this tree and just watch in the sidelines?" Ruka asked almost in irritation.

"No. I'm leaving." He stated simply almost in a cold manner as his eyes just seem to go through his best friends.

_**You promise you swallow your tears when I leave you**_

_**You promise to follow the leads I will give you,**_

_**You said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter**_

_**You said you would long after me ever after.**_

Hotaru was walking to her room when she saw a tall figure carrying a very visible orange haired girl. Her heart skipped a beat, it was either because of fear or the exciting curiosity within her. She discreetly followed the man, which led them to Mikan's room.

'_What have you done now idiot?'_

She walked closer and saw that it was Tsubasa carrying a snoring Mikan. She noticed the worried features that graced the older student's face. She watched as he delicately laid Mikan on the bed and gave her a particular smile. She understood what had happened and decided to confront him about it.

"What has happened to Mikan?" she asked in her usual tone.

" I found her floating on the shore by the lake in the northern forest." He explained in a nervous manner, obviously shocked by Hotaru's sudden entrance.

"What were you doing there?" she asked, inquisitive as usual.

"Looking for her." He answered back a bit hesitantly.

"She said something before going to sleep didn't she?" She asked with slight amusement.

"Yeah." The older boy answered back while scratching the back of his head.

"What?" she asked again.

"It's nothing important." He said.

"To me but it is to you." Hotaru retorted.

" My you are a smart one. Well, she asked me if it was better if she fell in love with Ruka or **Me**…" he said and got lost in his thoughts again.

"Will she then?" she asked seriously.

"Sadly…I think _yes_." He stated simply and they both understood what that meant.

_**My love will grow black if you heart get stolen**_

_**Just promise to keep your heart**_

**_One day I'll come back if the doors still open_**

_**Just promise to keep your heart broken.**_

The next morning Mikan happily walked through the halls trying to ignore the gossiping students scattered through the halls. She continued walking when she was surprised by a rumor that she was apparently able to hear. She stopped and tried listening to the said rumor again.

"Did you know they say she's the reason why Natsume is leaving." A girl a year older told to another.

"Really? Who does she think she is?" replied the other.

She stopped listening from then on and continued to walking to their room. It was currently a Wednesday and the past days were very hard on her. She started pondering on why such a rumor would exist.

'Why is he leaving?' she asked herself when she noticed she was nearing their classroom. She looked up and saw their door and easily turned the knob and entered the room. She forced a smile again and greeted everyone a good morning and again tried to hug Hotaru but as usual she failed.

"Baka!" the sound of Hotaru's infamous baka gun resonated in the classroom. With this Mikan was forced to the end of the classroom just like before and Yuu would come and help her stand up. She stood up and thanked Yuu when she noticed a particular presence was amiss. She turned her head and saw Ruka all alone in their table. She stared at Ruka's melancholy figure and decided to let it past 'til later.

"Hey Mikan? Will you join us for lunch today?" Yuu asked her.

"Sure! I should after what happened yesterday." She said happily as she started walking to her seat.

"What happened Yesterday?" Yuu asked from his seat. Mikan made her self comfortable and looked at Yuu with a smile.

"Don't worry Yuu-kun nothing bad happened to me yesterday." She explained and received an all-knowing-look from her best friend.

"She almost drowned yesterday if Tsubasa didn't save her." Hotaru explained out of the blue.

"Were you hurt? How did it happen? Weren't you with Ruka?" Yuu asked one after the other so Mikan had no choice but to cut him off.

"I do still have a few muscle pains but nothing that sleeps won't cure, I slipped and Ruka left for some urgent business and I wasn't thinking at the moment that was why I fell." She explained causing Yuu to calm down. Soon the teacher came in and started discussing a new topic for them.

After the almost endless topics, their classes ended. She fixed her bag then slung it over her shoulder. She then made her way to Ruka who was just sitting in his chair looking at the window.

"Ruka?" she asked disturbing the boy from his trance.

"Yes Mikan?" he asked back.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, but you were gonna ask about Natsume I presume?" He said with a smile.

" Am I that readable?" She asked in embarrassment.

"Mikan I'm sorry to say this but..." He started. Then Natsume's word started echoing in his head.

'Ruka don't tell her anything about it. I've hurt her far too much.' Natsume's voice said making him recall what had happened yesterday.

"_**Ruka don't tell her anything about it. I've hurt her far too much." He said.**_

"_**But not knowing about this will destroy her." Ruka reasoned.**_

"**_Persona told me about this before but I kept denying it for her sake but now I've decided, I can't take it back." He said seriously._**

"**_Is it because of your pride? So you're going to hurt her to no end until she forces herself to fall for someone else?" He asked, his voice rising._**

"_**She's gonna fall for you no one else Ruka, no one." He stated and started walking away.**_

"But what?" she asked getting more worried by the second.

"He's on a trip for the school." He said forgetting what he was supposed to say.

"Oh." Mikan said and that was all, nothing left.

_**Days go by like the wind**_

_**And this life is too short**_

_**It makes no sense to give in**_

_**To release you from my thoughts**_

A lonely figure sat in the darkness when another taller figure appeared into view. The lonely figure was actually Natsume (A/n: Wasn't that obvious?) and the taller figure was Persona. The taller figure wore his usual garments but now with a more mischievous smirk on his face. Natsume was aggravated by the mere thought of him and now was worse since he was in the presence of him.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"Why did you suddenly accept the offer?" Persona asked with the grin getting more big every second, if that is humanly possible.

"None of your business!" he answered back.

"It's that Mikan girl, Isn't it?" He asked the boy with an eyebrow raised.

"I have no other connections with that girl, were through." He said seriously as he looked on the ground.

"I see you have fallen in love with the girl. We'll need to do something about that." He said his smirk getting bigger once again.

"You sadistic bastard! What are you going to do?" He asked shouting at him.

"Oh nothing, unless you double the said agreement. Four instead of two." He said rather content with himself.

"Agreed." Natsume answered after an exasperated sigh.

**_I promise to write you I'll always remember,_**

_**I promise to try to be back till December**_

_**I said I must go, I must face this disaster,**_

_**I said I would come after you ever after.**_

Mikan sat under a tree facing the drowning sunset. She hugged her knees to herself as she watched the sky before her turn from blue to an orange-reddish hue. She watched the sun slowly go behind the mountain and not to be seen until tomorrow for another day.

'**_Crimson. Blood._'**

She suddenly thought of those two words. She tried thinking why and only received thoughts about Natsume. She remembered the things that connected to his past and his present.

'_You don't need to see the darkness…'_

' _He destroyed his whole family and an entire city…'_

'_He's really a kind person but people just misunderstood him…'_

'_He's hurting deep inside he just hides it…'_

She started remembering times when he would always tease her about almost everything about her. She didn't notice there was already a person beside her until it interrupted her.

"It's quite amazing isn't it how from such a red hue it suddenly turns blue?" a voice asked and snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw her sempai with a smile just staring at her.

"Sempai!" She greeted happily. The boy sat down beside her and kept quiet for a few minutes which worried her.

"Is their something wrong sempai?" she asked concerned.

"You see Mikan, it's like this…' The older boy started to sweat as Mikan got confused by his actions.

"I think I like you." He finished. Mikan let out a giggle. "I like you too sempai." She said.

"No I mean…I..I-I Love you Mikan." He said as his voice got a bit loud. She couldn't answer, in short she was dumbfounded. Her mouth opened but no words came out. She was almost losing breath and luckily, they got interrupted by someone.

"Mikan! Natsume is leaving!" Yuu exclaimed.

"What!" Mikan said in almost a whisper, disbelief evident in her eyes.

_**My love will grow black if you heart get stolen**_

_**Just promise to keep your heart**_

**_One day I'll come back if the door's still open_**

_**Just promise to keep your heart broken.**_

"Sir? Shall we get going?" A not so old man asked while opening a limo door. The supposed passenger looked at the gates of the Alice academy for the last time.

"Yes." He said and entered the car. He made himself comfortable and was about to close the window when he heard that annoying but sweet voice of hers.

"Natsume!" She called out but he forced himself to ignore it. He left them by the gate with no explanation or a goodbye.

_**For ever and after my life**_

_**just promise to keep your heart broken...**_

Mikan fell to the ground and tears started flowing down her cheeks again. She held tight on the iron bars of the gate.

"Damn that bastard! He left without saying anything." She exclaimed putting all her anger on the gate. Her friends just stared at her with pity and also sadness. Hotaru just put an arm around her best friend and comforted her.

"Let's go Mikan." She softly said to the girl. And they made their way to Mikan's room and helped her to sleep to forget this sad departure for just a few hours. Only one stayed though it was Tsubasa.

She stood up from her bed, totally aware of the older boy in her room, and walked to the window sill. Tsubasa just decided to keep quiet and watch her.

_**Tsubasa sempai?**_

_**If it isn't Natsume…**_

_**Will it be you?**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**winter fall63:** Here is the chapter. I'm sorry if you expected Natsume but every story needs a surprise so I decided this would be a great time for it. Please don't kill me. But if you do have any ideas in killing me please do say so in your review it would be very entertaining to read don't you think so?

Anyway I thought of making it into a Ruka x Mikan x Natsume but I saw that it was too common already and I have fallen in love way too much on how Hotaru and Ruka really work so I decided to go with Tsubasa but if you people don't like that tell me please..

Anyway thanks for all the reviews. If confusion arises please do say so and I will directly try my best to edit of the benefit of the readers. Excuse my wrong grammar and misspelling.

Thanks for the reviews again! Can't wait for the rest!


	5. Today's their year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own gakuen alice-runs out of the room crying-

_**Keep your heart broken**_

**Chapter 5: Today's their year**

It had already been four years since one particular boy left the academy and much has changed to the students secluded in the walls of this school. Though much has changed one girl still stayed the same a bit.

Yes, just a bit, the girl still wore her smile and was still loud and big mouthed just like before but she was usually found alone if she wasn't with her boy friend or her best friend.

_Mikan Sakura._

Mikan Sakura still did stay the same but not like what she was when she first got into the academy. No, she was quiet around other people now except when around her friends and classmates and for the first four years in her life she has never lost her patience not even once.

The said girl sat under an oak tree where a certain boy used to sleep or read his manga. A boy long forgotten but still stuck in her memories. She heaved a sigh as she sank lower to the ground, her hands around her head.

"I'm 14 today…so it's already been four years huh?" She whispered to no one. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes for a short nap when a sudden snap of twigs disrupted her slumber.

"Hey Mikan." A voice greeted her. She opened her eyes and looked to her side and saw her boy friend.

"Oh Hi Tsubasa-kun." She said with a heart felt smile. The older boy sat beside her still with a big smile on his face.

"Any problems Mikan-chan?" He asked worryingly.

"It's already been four years." She stated sounding like in a daze.

" You've been counting huh?" He asked playfully and received a small giggle from the girl.

" I love you Mikan you know that right?" Tsubasa asked seriously.

"Yeah that's why I'm here with you right sempai?" she asked back in a sweet manner as she sat up and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mikan." He said and just smiled at his girlfriend as they watched the cloud's changing color.

_**Enfolding your love in my heart…**_

_**By the dawn I'll be gone…**_

A blonde young teen sat in the middle of a stable, surrounded by his animal friends. He wore a sad smile as he caressed his friends in a friendly manner. A small rabbit then found it's way into his master's lap and held a questioning stare at him.

"Four years already…" He stated to his friends.

"He didn't even tell me when he was coming back…" He narrated to the animals as he started wiping the tears in his eyes. His pet rabbit then cuddled into his master's arms to comfort the crying boy.

_Flash!_

He looked up to see a now older Imai Hotaru still with her camera. She removed the camera from her face and revealed not a smirk but a frown. He didn't actually care for the first time. He just continued wiping the tears, which unconditionally fell down his face.

"Imai." He stated coldly.

"Ruka." She answered back.

The boy didn't move as the animals just stared at the two higher forms talk in their own manner. The camera then started vibrating and printed out the just captured photo. She took it and looked at it for a minute.

"You look so pitiful." She said with a frown and gave him the picture. He took if and then looked at the said picture. She was right; there he was in the picture crying helplessly, he even pitied himself.

"Stop it." She stated simply making him look up.

"It's already been four years Imai." He stated shaking.

" Do you expect him to come back anytime soon?" She asked back.

" I don't know." He said as he looked back down.

" Want me to sell those snow white pictures again, they're the most wanted Ruka pictures you know?" She stated simply and received a small smile from Ruka.

"Imai!" he shouted back at her in a playful way, as she waved the pictures in her hands.

_**The road keeps us apart…**_

_**For some time I'll be gone…**_

A pink haired college student slowly walked to a tree where one couple currently sat. She looked down at the peaceful couple and tried her best to force a smile. In the straightest voice she could muster, she greeted them.

"Hey how's the old couple?" She greeted interrupting their peaceful slumber.

"Were not that old yet Misaki-sempai." Mikan said playfully.

"She's not that old anyway." Tsubasa stated while looking at the standing girl.

"Mikan-chan do you mind if I borrow Tsubasa for awhile?" She asked the younger student with a grin.

"No problem here, Tsubasa-kun?" She said then looked at her boyfriend with a questioning look.

"Well Ok are you sure you'll be alright here?" Tsubasa agreed then looked back at the girl who only nodded.

"See you later Mikan!" The college students said in unison.

The young brunette was alone again, under the oak tree watching the fading sunset go away until another day. She then remembered her sempai and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm so sorry Misaki-sempai." She said to the wind helplessly. She knew of the hidden feeling her other sempai kept but couldn't do nothing about her boyfriends admiration for her. She felt her heart tighten once more another burden dropped down on her back.

_Love in the darkness…again…_

No one was there to shine even a dim light upon her. She was alone again. A small sakura flower slowly fell from the heaven as if sent by an angel and helped her smile a bit. She stood up and left the flower back on the ground and started walking away from it.

When she was far enough from the tree she couldn't help but look back and by the tree saw a shadow. The shadow reached for something on the ground and somehow luckily the moon shone upon it and revealed the sakura flower she just held before.

_**My love will turn black if your heart gets stolen…**_

_**Just promise to keep your heart broken…**_

Mikan sat on her bed and looked at her bedside clock and told her it was already 7:00 p.m. (Do you ever wonder what am or pm means?) She felt so restless after roaming around the campus. She had just finished doing her home work for Monday and decided to rest but couldn't. After long silence she heard footsteps from the hallway. Curious as she's always been walked to her door and looked to see whom it was. There a teenage boy walked her way with elevating fire over his hand.

She waited for the boy to get closer and just then noticed that it wasn't him. It was actually Yuu walking with a candle. Her thoughts were playing with her again. She then forced the thoughts away and greeted her close friend.

"Hello Yuu-chan off to sleep?" she asked.

"Oh I'm off to see Hotaru." He answered then invited her to join him, but she declined.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan I need to clear my thoughts I've been somewhat hallucinating things." She explained and received a sly grin from the other teen.

"Or maybe someone?" the boy asked in a malicious tone.

"Tsubasa sempai if I'm right?" he asked again.

"Don't you dare start making me hallucinate things Yuu-chan I'm sure I can nullify it easily?" Mikan threatened the other boy to avoid the topic of hallucinating about not his boy friend but someone else.

"Ok. Mikan-chan I'm just joking anyway goodnight." He said and went on his way.

"Good night." She bid to the boy and closed the door. She then lied on her bed and forced herself to sleep.

_**One day I'll come back…**_

_**If the door still open…**_

The next morning Mikan walked through the halls, her hands gripping tight on her bag's strap. Thoughts of her recent hallucination clouding her thoughts as she mindlessly made her way to her classroom.

'He couldn't be here, could he?' she asked herself

'It's impossible.' She said to herself.

"Nah, it would be a waste of time to think about him.' She said to herself again.

'Wait, who said I was thinking about him. No one right? Ok no one.' She continued to fight with her thoughts as she once again thoughtlessly opened the door to their classroom.

She was just a few steps inside their classroom and was unable to notice the deep dent on the floor and the laws of physic came next. Gravity, causing her to fall flat on her face and the speed causing some wind to push her skirt up ward revealing the supposed unrevealed clothing under it.

She sat back up after a few seconds and rubbed her aching parts and was about to stand up when an irritating voice stopped the supposed laughter from the other students.

"So your wearing strawberries now…polka dots."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**winter fall:** Here's the latest update yey! Someone's back! Anyway thanks again for all the reviews. I'll try my best to update even though there is the school ordeal since it's already enrollment and then there's the other things Oh man…please wish us all luck for the coming first days of school anyway hoped you liked this chapter and still up to now flames highly accepted.

If you have any questions please say so in the review and you never know I might reply and tell you advance information about the next chapter. Hehe..


	6. A wilting begginning?

**Disclaimer**: I can not own GA -_blames copyright laws-_

**Keep Your Heart Broken**

**Chapter 6: A wilting beginning? **

"So you're wearing strawberries now…polka dots."

**Days pass by like the wind**

**And this life is too short…**

She looked up from the floor and saw the one teen she dreaded to see. The boy stared back at her, his eyes somewhat softening just for a few seconds. Silence overtook the classroom once more until one girl dared to destroy their moment.

"Natsume!" Sumire screamed as she once more tried to hug him. Natsume on the other hand just casually moved out of her way just like before.

All eyes were glued to the walking teen. He just silently walked to an available chair and just stared at the window.

Mikan just continued to linger on the floor dumbfounded of the boy before her, it was only after a deep cough was heard and interrupted her thoughts, and she instantly stood up.

She looked for the coughing figure and saw it was none other than the devil itself**: Jinno**. He glared at her through his small spectacles as she cringed under his vision. She quickly went to her seat beside Ruka.

"Class, sad to say I will be your math teacher for the rest of your high school year." He announced with a straight face. With that said groans of disappointment heard. "But for this day I will have to go somewhere and leave you to whatever you want." Cheers and noises were heard next.

Chatters and noises spread throughout the classroom while few students kept quiet, eyeing one boy who was still staring out the window.

Ruka stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards the said boy.

"Natsume?" He said and successfully getting the attention of the teen.

"How's it been?" He asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"Fine…" He answered standing up and motioned Ruka to come with him. Ruka just silently followed him like a lost puppy.

They were about to open the door when the knob suddenly turned and the door opened, revealing an older teen-ager. Tsubasa Andou.

"Mikan-chan where are you?" He shouted through the noisy classroom and caught not only her attention but one other's too.

"Tsubasa-kun." Mikan said running to her boy friend not noticing the staring boys beside the door.

"Free?" Tsubasa asked with his goofy smile and received a curt nod from the girl.

"Where are-" She was cut off by Natsume who roughly pushed Tsubasa out of the way, and was followed by Ruka with an apologetic smile.

**Enfolding your love in my heart**

**By the dawn I'll be gone**

Ruka stared at his best friend who quietly sat on the tree branch. He noticed his tightened fist and got worried as to how he was doing that.

"Natsume…what has happened to you?" He asked.

"What happened to you Ruka?" He asked back coldly.

"What? he asked back confused.

"I told you to keep Mikan what the hell happened!" He answered back furiously and now glaring at the blonde below him.

"It's not my fault…It wasn't my choice to make…and the fact that you didn't tell her the truth helped Tsubasa get her first." He retorted back.

He just replied with a scoff and focused her vision on something else, And there just a feet away the said girl was walking with her boyfriend. He continued to stare at her, her hand intertwined with his, her smile directed only to him and her eyes which now held a deep mystery.

"Look at what you did Natsume." Ruka whispered to him also staring at the happy couple. "She's changed ever since that day, and something worse…she's not Mikan anymore. She's not your Mikan anymore." He stated and just watched as he continued to watch her every move.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Nothing." With that said Natsume quickly jumped down the branch and with a last grip he let loose of his hand and let go of the wilting cherry blossom.

**The road keeps us apart**

**For some time I'll be gone.**

"You ok Mikan?" He asked the young girl.

"I'm alright sempai." she answered back and giving him a smile when she felt someone was looking at her. She turned around and two shadows lingered under the tree and there just beside her feet was a wilting cherry blossom.

_**Her wilting cherry blossom.**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Winter fall**: Sorry for the long update and this very short chapter I was rushing too much and if I have free time this week I will try my best to edit and update sooner. I'm really sorry if this is not what you were expecting but still hope you give me reviews.

Thanks in advance.


	7. Fiery Confrontation

**Keep Your Heart Broken**

**Chapter 7 Fiery Confrontations**

There they were once more alone in the darkness, Natsume and Mikan, his hateful eyes watching her forcefully. His back against the wall and his scornful crimson orbs staring right at her, even through his frightening gaze still emitted a passionate radiance.

While she on the other hand, sat across the fearsome black cat, her head turned but stealing glances of the other every once in a while. She had not realized how much he has changed after four years. His figure has grown more mature, more muscular, fit for his character. His crimson eyes now held the same intensity as the sun, she could not help but look away in fear that she might get burn if she continued any longer.

She then noticed his ragged breathing, making her recall the times of their first meeting, during when he would always end up unconscious on the ground, remembering his angelic face caused a small giggle from the young girl.

The man across the room eyed the brunette in front of him, her giggling voice irking his very vein and at the same time making him curious as to what the cause of her sudden happiness in this situation.

"What's so funny little girl?" he asked, trying not to show his real intentions.

"Nothing." She replied after another giggle.

"Whatever." He replied back with a distasteful look.

After a brief silence, Mikan's startling question almost shook their place of entrapment.

"Natsume?" She started, not receiving any reply continued. "What happened to you?"

_**Days pass by like the wind**_

_**And this life is too short**_

"Hotaru what are we going to do it's already been an hour?!" A blonde boy frantically asked the raven haired girl beside him.

"I don't know." Hotaru stated casually, too casually for the blonde's liking.

His blue orbs stared curiously at the other's violet ones searching for any spark of wicked ingenuity. After a few more minutes he found it, that small light of life in her dead-like orbs.

"You planned this didn't you?" He asked fearing for the worse.

_No reply._

"You did, didn't you?" he stared at the seemingly apathetic girl, now fearing for the two victims more than ever. Then he received a small smirk as a reply.

"Oh Hotaru you endangered their lives for your own twisted reasons, don't you know what dangers could happen to them?" He exclaimed half shouting , clearly very worried for the of his two friends and the one beside him.

_No reply again._

He turned around trying to catch his breath and calm himself down. With one last breath, he turned around and saw no face nor hair of Hotaru.

"What could you be planning?" he whispered to no one.

_**It makes no sense to give in**_

_**To release you from my thoughts**_

_Mikan Sakura, casually walked through the halls just as she was used too, sometimes greeting everyone she passed when felt like it, but there was one thing she didn't quite looked forward to this morning...it was Him._

_She turned to a corner fully aware of her surroundings, but still got caught off guard by the very same man she was trying to run away from. It was a saturday, she didn't expect to see him..but now...he was on top of her...and still won't get off._

"What happened to me? Oh nothing just had the best four years of my life." Natsume replied sarcastically. Mikan just watched him, not a bit suprised of his sarcastic remark.

"So what did happen?" She asked again, not satisfied of his answer.

"Nothing you'll be concerned with." He answered back.

_After a brief silence, Mikan tried to get him off but failed to do so._

_"Hyuuga, get off!" she demanded._

_He just stared._

_She kept fussin, yet he just layed still and stared at her._

_"Mikan..."_

"Natsume...I'm sorry."

_"...your wearing strawberries today." With a small smirk he got off._

_She quickly stood up and without another thought slapped the boy in front of him. She stared at the her shaking hand, and turned around when suddenly..._

"What for?" he asked still not looking.

"I don't know." she replied, giving him a small smile.

_...all the tiles dissappeared and they just found themselves in a dark place of entrapment._

"Stop smiling..." He spat at her. She stared back, unknown of his sudden anger.

He stared at her, his eyes softened.

_**You said you would crawl in the dark from the laughter**_

_**You said you would long after me ever after.**_

"Please stop smiling...just stop it if you don't mean it." He whispered to himself but still loud enough to reach her ears.

Mikan stood up, slowly walked to the forlorn teen and tried to comfort him.

"Don't touch me!" He exclaimed as he slapped her hand away. His eyes cold once more.

He stared at her. His red fiery eyes boring into hers.

"Look if that Andou---If you didn't flirt with that Andou, I wouldn't be here, Ruka would be here with you not me or him! If you--If you didn't fall in love with that stupid boy friend of yours---" He exclaimed, putting all his anger on the naive girl.

"You---" He started but was unable to continue when a small firm hand hit his cheek.

He stared at the shorter teen in front of him. Her bangs covering her eyes, her figure as still as a rock, and time stopped once more.

"I never said I love him..."

with that time moved again,nobody noticed, they didn't care...cause what she said was enough.

_She didn't really love him_.

A/N: hEHE..i REVISED IT. I was kinda rushing in the previous 7th chapter so now Im making it into a better chapter since i can't rather continue the first one. So look forward to Chapter 8: Cold confrontations, Its part II of Fiery confrontation. Please disregard errors (if not then please consider being my beta-reader). Looking forward to your reviews, criticisms or just rather plain love, i will not update until I receive **15 reviews.**

winter fall 63


	8. Cold Confrontation

**Keep Your Heart Broken**

**Chapter 8 Cold Confrontations**

_**Enfolding your love in my heart**_

_**By the dawn I'll be gone**_

She didn't really love him after all.

Those words echoed through his head. His thoughts continued to rumble all around his mind, confusing him every moment of his life, but this time there was this thought that didn't, it was the only one among the others.

It was Love.

Those few words gave him a momentary freedom, a moment to lose all regrets, and a moment to finally be happy.He couldn't help but smile, his lips curved upward just a little but curved downward once more.

_"Look Hyuuga..." she started,going back to her corner of the dark trap they were still in. " You can control your fate..but you can't control love." She continued after a big deep breath._

_He couldn't utter another word. He was simply awestruck._

_His hapiness and sadness banished...in just one second...and only left inside him a tingling feeling._

_He finally remembered why he was here, why he left and came back._

_He finally realized he wasn't the only one with the broken heart.._

He stared at the scenery outside his window. He just remembered it was already winter, it was already November after all. He stared at the graceful ice crystals, which carefully fell to his window sill.

He looked at his hand, glaring at it furiously. When she finally needed him, he felt weak.

His head turned to the other side of the room, and stared at the bittersweet scene through the see-through Hospital curtains. His head suddenly felt a little pain maybe because of his constant moving, but continued to watch though.

Tsubasa Andou, gently carresed his Mikan Sakura. Giving every affectionate care to her sleeping body. Natsume just silently stared at her angelic face, her pale lips still seemed cold. He then saw her left arm, covered up in bandage and couldn't help but reminisce about what happened back there.

_**Days pass by like the wind,**_

_**and this life is too short...**_

_She stared at him, her gaze going blurry, as she felt immense pain in her left arm. She tried to touch it and felt something liquid,a lot of liquid coming out for the matter._

_She dared not look, but her body told her that if she didn't do anything else she would surely die._

_She gripped her arm tighter hoping to lessen the pain but because of this, it got worse._

_She closed her eyes, keeping her screams to herself. She looked at the other and saw he was only staring and dared not move._

"T-tsubasa?" she asked her boyfriend sitting up, who just returned a big smile of relief.

"Are you alright?"He asked tucking those annoying stray hair behind her ear.

"Thanks a lot Tsubasa...for saving me." she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

_She turned away, feeling more immense pain than the one from her arm. She didn't care anymore and just cried her eyes out._

_She tried standing up, looking for any pain reliever and started walking slowly. She looked around then finally saw not relief but the cause of her pain, it was a rusted metal scrap._

_She stared at the red pigment that had dried up by now._

_She was shocked. One thought directly came to her mind. _

_"I'm gonna die." she whispered and fell down senseless._

A nurse casually walked in, greeting them a good morning, and directly went to the bed beside her which was surrounded by a curtain.

The brunette, curious to who her room mate is,eavesdropped.

"Mr. Hyuuga, we are sorry for the inconvinience. We are kinda lacking of rooms right now, sir. There are a lot of students who are getting sick because of the weather you see." The nurse explained in a sincere tone.

"Whatever." He stated coldly.

Mikan was more than shocked. She was going to be alone with Natsume Hyuuga and she can't do anything about it.

"Would you like to be assigned to another room? We will try our best to get you one." The nurse asked.

There was a long silence.

"Mikan?" a voice interupted. The girl turned her head to the other and found him looking at her weirdly.

" What are you doing?" He asked.

"No." Natsume's sudden refusal to the nurse echoed through the room. The confused girl couldn't help but turn her head once more.

Not to her boyfriend but back to him.

_**It makes no sense to give in,**_

_**to release you from my thoughts**_

_Luckily, she didn't hit the floor, he caught her once more and again she didn't know that._

_He carried her to the corner and layed her comfortably on the floor. Her head carefully laid on his thigh._

_A long silence enveloped the small place._

_He stared at her sleeping figure, her angelic face. He removed the stray hairs on her face and gently carresed her face. Her body unconscioulsy shaking under his touch. He badly wanted more than to touch her like this but---_

_then he finally realized that she was bleeding._

_He quickly tore his uniform's sleeve and carefully wrapped it around her arm. It wasn't that serious._

_"The idiotic girl overreacted again." He whispered with a small smile._

_With that said, fate ensnared them in his cruel hands once more._

_There was a sudden shattering sound, slow seismic waves travelled through their place of entrapment. He stood up, the young teen still in his arms. Looking for any cause of such waves. Soon there was slow rolling pebbles, which only meant one thing._

_"Shit! Everything is falling!" He exclaimed._

"Are you sure, sir?" The nurse asked the black cat again, shaking out of fear.

" Yes." He stated with such venom, that the nurse nervously left the room.

"Hyuuga, you shouldn't have scared the poor nurse." She told the other, opening his curtains to show herself.

"Why shouldn't have I?" He answered back.

"Because!" was all she could utter, suddenly feeling a dizzy sensation.

"Ok Mikan! You also shouldn't be standing." Tsubasa interupted, not wanting anymore to come from their fight.

"Ok." She answered back not before glaring at the other and then readied her bed.

" Alright, I'll be going now. I'll come back first thing tomorrow." He said.

" Thanks again tsubasa for saving me." She whispered then bid goodbye.

_He looked around. He can't see anything, everything was dark, there was no exit._

_" Damn it!" He cursed again not having any more options. He covered the girl's figure with his body like he did before._

_His back receiving immense pain. After a few seconds, the dust cleared out, and the falling rocks stopped._

_He felt weak, he got off her and lied on the other side. Breathing in and out and carefully watched the other through half closed lids._

_He turned his head, and stared at the ceiling ready for exaustion to take over. _

_Suddenly. there was the cracking sound once more. His eyes snapped open. There was a large boulder falling straight for Mikan. He tried to stand up, but his body won't work._

_He stared at the boulder and desperately tried to move. But he failed, the only thing he was able to reach was her arm and nothing else. He desperately tried to pull her with his hand but he was too fatigued._

_He couldn't move. He just looked as the boulder slowly cracked and made its way to hit Mikan. _

There was an awkward silence that filled the hospital room. Alcohol and the smell of medicine filling their nostrils while they kept still.

Natsume just stared at the window, refusing to talk. Mikan just quietly watched the ceiling, finding its white paint interesting.

"Why'd you refuse the nurse?" She asked not looking at him.

"Why? You don't want me here?" He asked back, his gaze focused on the piling up snow on his window sill.

"Maybe." She just stated casually.

"Whatever." with that said, they both readied for bed. Natsume already half way asleep. Mikan just continued to linger on his answer.

"Hyuuga?" she asked, wondering if he was still awake.

"Hn." The other replied lazily turning to the girl.

"Thanks for saving me."

_A light suddenly filled the room. A voice screamed her name. And from the light he came, and grabbed Mikan away from peril._

_Taking her hand away from him._

_He couldn't do anything he just closed his eyes, refusing any tears, cause what he heard took all the power left in him._

_" T-Tsubasa?" her shaky voice echoed through the place," You saved me again?"_

He turned around, reconnecting his gaze with his window then said.

"I didn't save you. He did."

and he slept, ignoring everything else cause in the morning he's gone.

_**The road keeps us apart,**_

_**For some time I'll be gone...**_

The next morning, Mikan Sakura, gloomily stared at the vacant bed beside her.

Her room mate already left, and she didn't even know.

She couldn't help but feel sad,

and it's all because he was just too cold.

a/n: here and for a nice little treat im gona updat another chapter on this exact date. Think of it as a Halloween treat.

Notes: SOrry if some were confused by the recent chapter. I ask for both compliments and criticisms.

Ok? But for me to make sure of that all of you must review both new chapter if not do not expect a new chap until december.


	9. Sweet Halloween

Keep Your Heart Broken

Chapter 9: Sweet Halloween

_**The road keeps us apart **_

_**For some time I'll be gone**_

Mikan carefully wore her new dress, giving every possible care to her bandaged arm. A knock was heard and a black-raven haired girl walked into the room. Her violet orbs bearing a new emotion the brunette rarely sees.

Mikan stared curiously at the other. Her movements somehow unknown her. Mikan's worried eyes followed her as she quietly sat down on Mikan's bed. Her face bowed and her shoulders shaking.

"H-hotaru?" Mikan started shakily, afraid that she might have worried her best friend too much.

"Mikan. I'm sorry." Hotaru answered back still not showing her face. Her voice telling Mikan more was needed to be said.

"I don't know if what I did to both of you was for the best. My plans finally dissolved into something I never thought could. I didn't mean to hurt you in the process..." She confessed standing up, showing the tears that she dared not let others see except her. "M-mikan. Do you hate me?"

Her question shocked Mikan. She could never think that. She thought Hotaru would know that by now, but she guessed even a genius can make a mistake. She couldn't help but smile, someone else rather than she must have made Hotaru realize something about** Love.**

"No." She said hugging the crying teen. Calming her down and guiding her back to her bed. "I could never hate you. You should know that by now?"

"But Mikan...do you still hate him?" Hotaru asked the other her eyes staring far away.

_**My heart will go black if your heart gets stolen**_

_**Just promise to keep you heart broken,**_

"Ruka, who are you going to bring to the Delayed Halloween Celebration?" A girl asked from his fan club.

"Delayed Halloween? This school gets weirder every year." Ruka commented ruffling his blonde locks.

"Well anyone in mind?" Another girl asked again.

"Well--" His breath was hitched. There he saw just behind the millions (ok maybe not, but let us include all of us ok?) of fan girls her raven colored tresses and her face with something he never thought he'd see in this lifetime.

_'Imai's crying?' _A voice asked in his head. He realized he wasn't hallucinating.

"I'm sorry girls I have to attend to something. I'll tell you when I find her perhaps." He answered safely not wanting them to get any ideas and quickly vanished in one blink.

_**Would you keep your heart broken,**_

_**Just for me, Mikan?**_

Natsume glared at the new celebration the academy planned. 'Idiotic, as always.' he thought angrily.

**'Delayed Halloween Celebration'**

**Tonight 7:00**

Students all over giggled and laughed at the new celebration, some out of amusement, some just for the hell of it. But what caused the sudden annoyance of the aforementioned celebration for the young man were two little lovebirds, gaily announcing to all that they were coming.

He watched from above his favorite tree, as she bounced from one student to another asking if they were coming. He couldn't help but let a small smile escape, amusement evident in his eyes.

_'She never loved him.' _

Just knowing that thought he somehow felt victorious. With that thought he can have a moment to just forget his grieving heart, even for just a minute in every day.

"Hey there...Natsume." Tsubasa Andou, Mikan's boy friend, greeted him cheerfully.

"What do you want?" He asked back harshly.

The older boy leaned on the trunk of the same tree, staring at his girlfriend who cheerfully invited every student to the said celebration. And couldn't help but reminisce if this very same scenery of happiness would be the same if she was with the other.

"So why'd you leave? Huh?" He asked casually.

"What?" The other replied confused as to why he was asking such a question.

"I need to know your reason." He answered back as serious as he can.

"You have no right to know." Natsume said angrily also not returning the others gaze.

"But she does." He replied staring at the younger.

"Just leave me alone!" Natsume exclaimed jumping off the tree and walked away leaving the older all alone.

He knew he was right. He knew she had to know...but he also knew that she can't know. Since now, she's not the one afraid anymore,

The one afraid is him.

_"Mikan...maybe...I'll tell you tonight." He whispered knowing no one else was able to hear._

_**One day I'll come back if the door still open**_

_**Just promise to keep your heart broken**_

"Hotaru?" Ruka asked the crying figure in his arms. He was able to catch up to her unable to hide his concern for the crying girl. "You Idiot why are you crying?" he asked again while stroking her hair.

"Let go of me." She protested trying to run away from the animal master.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her, his grip tightening as he dragged her to a less public place than the hall.

He loosened his grip when he was sure no one can see them any longer. She struggled away from his grip then sat in front of him. She dared not look at him, her tears dry due to the wind.

He on the other hand continued to stare at the ice princess in front of him in hope of helping her.

The momentary silence continued to linger, mocking the both of them. The silence was enough to make Ruka realize that there was much similarities between this girl and his best friend and couldn't help but be amused and let that smile grace his lips.

She looked up and stared at him, He just stared back willing to break the silence.

"Why were you crying, Imai?" He asked shattering the ice, his gaze still lingering on her.

"Because—I did that to Mikan! I her best friend! What kind of friend am I?" She answered back trembling as she stared straight into his eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, the infamous Hotaru Imai, who dared not show any emotions, and did not have a single care for her best friend, was now crying helplessly.

After all the blackmailing deed she did, this would be a great time of payback (but since our little beast master is soft...awwww…) but he couldn't help and feel sympathy for the crying girl and comforted her.

Arms around her, words to calm her down and touches that sent tingles down her spine.

"It's not your fault. You shouldn't blame your self for something that fate obviously wanted." He whispered in her ear.

They stayed in that position, calming each others nerves, behind the trees and unnoticed to the world.

For them time stood still and each other was all they could see. (Sweet ne?)

_**Days pass by like the wind**_

_**And this life is too short**_

The sun slowly hid, only to come out after a new beginning. It's red and orange rays trailing behind it sending a wonderful hope to any who watches it.

Natsume Hyuuga stared at the fleeing sun as new twinkling stars shine and started to show themselves.

Soon the moon followed, sending smiles all around **him** as he watched each pair go in one by one.

He looked down at himself, his black suit could entrance any female he wished. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

'Maybe with her too.' He thought amusingly.

He wore his black cat mask since this was supposed to be Halloween, well actually the sign said wear formal and bring a mask, he sighed due to the discomfort of wearing this formal clothing.

He jumped off the branch making sure not to ruin his suit as he casually walked his way into the said "Delayed Halloween Party" still unable to see the point.

As he entered, he quickly looked around for Ruka, and unluckily could not spot him. He continued to walk around glaring at any female who dared stare. He stopped at the bar for a drink but was soon to be greeted by Tsubasa Andou yet again.

"What do you want?" He snapped at the smiling teen, not looking at him as he drank his drink.

"Well all--I was just goanna ask if you've seen Mikan?" He asked with a grin as he sat beside him and asked for a drink himself.

"No." He answered simply, trying to control his anger and prevent himself from ringingTsubasa's neck.

"She's very beautiful tonight." He whispered with a meaningful smile.

"I know." He answered back also in a whisper. He stared at the older curious about his actions.

"Do you find pleasure in pissing me off Andou?!" He exclaimed not knowing whether he should kill him now or torture him for the rest of his life.

"Well now that you think of it, no, I don't one bit." He answered back staring at him with an all-knowing smirk. "You really are still a kid." He commented staring at him then standing up and left.

He was confused. Why was that Andou doing this to him? What did he mean? He was unable to notice that his grip on the glass was far too strong and it broke. The injuries on his hand were very fresh and needed much assistance but he could care less.

He walked away from the assistance of the bartender and went on his search to look for Ruka.

After a few bumping into unwanted people he saw him sitting in a four seat table with Hotaru. He quickly grabbed an available seat and folded his arms over his chest with a childish humph, which failed to catch the attention of the other two who was deeply engrossed in their own little word.

"What are you two up to?" He asked trying to catch their attention again.

_**It makes no sense to give in**_

_**To release you from my thoughts**_

Mikan lazily danced with Tsubasa, her mind going off to a different world. Memories of a few minutes ago giving a new sense of life for Mikan's little mind to work.

"_Where have you been?"_ She asked the older after he came back to get their drinks.

"_I was just talking to Natsume."_ He answered back giving Misaki's and her drink to them.

"_W-what?"_ She stuttered.

"_What? I was just messing with him." _He answered back as he slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"_You sure you didn't piss him off? He can be a little childish when it comes to his rage."_ She explained worryingly.

"_No Alright."_ He answered with a chuckle and with that the topic was left, for them for the matter.

She couldn't understand why she was suddenly feeling worried. She hadn't seen the boy ever since that night in the hospital. He hasn't been attending class again. She was obviously very worried about him and felt rather helpless.

'Should I have told him that?' she thought.

She kept pondering on the thought and did not notice that Tsubasa was already leading her to him.

She stopped for a moment finally noticing that she was walking and her heart skipped a beat.

There in front of her was him gently staring back at her with a small smile. She didn't know if it was meant for her but she couldn't help the blush that crept to her face.

As they walked nearer and nearer, she still felt his gaze on her. When they reached the table, she quickly muttered a 'How are you' and sat beside Hotaru.

_**You promised to swallow your tears when I leave you**_

_**You promised to follow the leads I will give you**_

The so called "Delayed Halloween Party" ended with a game of hitting the Piñata which was filled with endless chocolate, alright maybe not endless, but a lot then, enough for everyone. During this closing ceremony which Mikan gladly joined, she was able to lose her boyfriend and was forced to go back to her room with Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume only.

Misaki gladly searched for Tsubasa and told Mikan that she will make sure he goes directly to sleep.

Now as the group went their separate ways, Hotaru with Ruka, god knows why? (hehe) and Mikan with Natsume.

As the two walked in silence, different thoughts coming in and out of their heads. She stayed on the right while he walked on the left. The moonlight lovingly shined over them, sending her signs of hope once more.

As they realized their nearness to their quarters, they tried to make the best of their momentary privacy, not one wanting to disagree.

"Natsume? Want to go somewhere?" She requested which in turn he replied with a nod.

She led the way in silence as the moon continued to light their path.

They soon stopped in front of a big Cherry blossom tree, its leaves fleeing from its branches. She looked back and smiled at him as she took his hand and led him into the shade of the large comfortable tree.

"What do you think?" She asked him while staring at the sky still not letting go of his hand.

There was a long silence, she thought she got him angry and looked back at him and caught him staring.

"It's beautiful Mikan." He whispered with a smile.

"Yeah it is." She replied back, staring into his crimson orbs, now she wasn't afraid because somehow his eyes had changed.

"Mikan?" He started staring into her emerald ones. "I love you." He stated in his own soft tone as he caught her lips with his.

_Fate gave them another chance, the kiss was proof enough._

_And this time they'll surely make their own happy ending…._

_For it was as sweet as Halloween._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**-**

**13rok3n: **Hehe, Long time ne? Well, I've finally got a big break after all those gruesome homework and now to update . Consider this as a very delayed Halloween gift and an advanced Christmas present. I just felt giddy all over with the ending and don't know if you want me to update fast. Oh well…


	10. Vague Realizations

**Keep your heart broken**

Chapter 10: Vague Realizations

And he caught her lips with his.

-

-

-

-

It felt like time stood still and all she could think about was them and their sweet kiss. It felt completely satisfying but then a guilty feeling tugged at her heart. **She was taken**. She was taken, she remembered. And with the little consciousness left she gently pushed the other away.

She stared at those confused ruby eyes at her.

She stared back as intently, but suddenly all the control in her legs seemed to have vanished.

She slowly lost all balance and braced for the impact which never came. She suddenly felt two strong arms around her waist.

And she lost all thought and allowed the tears to fall. She didn't care that she was crying in his chest because it didn't matter.

With the largest amount of capable energy she could muster she had to ask.

And the clouds grew blacker and rhe rain fell and in a whisper she asked.

'_**Why?'**_

_**My love will grow black if your heart get's stolen  
Just promise to keep your heart…  
One day I'll come back if the door´s still open  
Just promise to keep your heart broken**___

The blonde boy watched as the raven haired beauty stared at the raining picturesque outside. He couldn't help but smile at the girl. He slowly lifted his hand on to the table positioning his elbow upon it's surface and rested his chin on his palm.

There was silence in the room except the dripping drops of rain outside the window.

He quickly noticed that the girl had suddenly lost interest at the view and turned her head to face him.

She irked an eye brow and with an amused tone asked. "Why are you staring…Ruka?"

The young man was both shocked an embarrassed. _How did she know? Was he really that noticeable? _But put those questions aside he quickly turned his head and focused his attention at the picturesque view outside, a deep red blush still evident.

Then the wall clock struck eleven just in time with her barely audible laugh.

His eyes went wide as his ears perked due to the unfamiliar sound and the blush seemingly forgotten. He stared at the laughing girl and couldn't help but whisper.

"I finally found my reason for staring."

The laughing stopped at that but the small smile could not be taken away.

He didn't know why he said that but it didn't matter. It was a fact. He finally found the reason for everything that night. He knew his reason.

**Her.**

_**Days pass by like the wind and this life is too short**_

_**It makes no sense to give in to release your from my thoughts..**_

"I didn't know how it started, But I guess I just really didn't have a choice did I Misaki?" He asked with a sad smile.

"I say that's the wine talking Tsubasa." She stated with a forced giggle.

"I'm not drunk! I can hold my liquor!" He boasted as he desperately tried to stand up with no success at all.

"You are so drunk Tsubasa! So don't pity yourself." She encouraged with a smile and gently tapped the other on the shoulder.

"I'm not the one who pities himself Misaki." He stated staring her straight in the eye.

Misaki stared back refusing to back down. "Then who?"

With a small sigh, Tsubasa didn't reply. He already knew she understood.

"Remember the day I confessed to Mikan?" He asked with a small smile. The other merely nodded. Failing to get her to answer Tsubasa just decided to change topic.

"You know, sometimes you just have to say what you have to say and not hide it all in." He stated knowing how much it would hurt the girl. He knew it was insensitive but he had to do it.

Misaki only kept quiet. Tsubasa just continued to drink the night away ignoring the pain. And as the rain drops started falling, none of the two even budged.

"We had it Misaki...but you didn't have the commitment…"He whispered drunk as ever.

"I love you...but you weren't willing to wait…" She answered standing up and walking away.

"It was because you never gave me a reason to do so!" He screamed back at her but she just continued to walk away.

He stood up staring at her direction. He couldn't control it anymore and kicked the table on to the floor and left the scene.

"_**I'm so stupid!"**__ They whispered to themselves._

_**My heart will grow black if your heart gets stolen**_

_**Just promise to keep your heart broken…**_

The rain surrounded them. The cold drops soaked them but it didn't matter. One of them had to say what he had to say.

He wrapped her arms around her, trying his best to keep her warm in the rain.

"I'm sorry Mikan. I had no choice."

The girl upon hearing his answer angrily pushed him away. Her brown eyes glared at him.

"What?! You didn't have a choice?! You had a choice Natsume but—"She couldn't take it anymore. It was happening all over again. It was like the day he left.

She just had to run. She just had to forget him all over again. And with one last sigh she turned and tried to run away but he was too fast.

"I had a choice but I chose the one that would keep you safe. That would keep you away from all the evil in this bloody academy. I chose the one where you would be happy for my sake! I had to take that choice for your own good…" He explained. His tone sounded so desperate and Mikan had to look back and see his face. She wasn't sure if the tears were because of the rain but it didn't matter.

"It doesn't matter..." He whispered letting her go. "None of it mattered…the pain, the torture...I just love you Mikan..." He finished and broke down.

She quickly ran to him, wrapping her arms around him like he was just a kid again.

"_**I'm sorry.."**_

_**Enfolding your love in my heart**_

_**By the dawn I'll be gone…**_

The clouds and rain drops were their witness. It was their time to make a choice. And at that time, the count for the happy ending still looked vague…

-

--

**--**

**--**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**13rok3nn:** Please forgive me for not posting any new chapters. I'm really sorry. I've just been too busy and was unable to cure my writer's block. And so I tried to make a great chapter for all of your.

Sorry if Tsubasa and Misaki\s part is a bit confusing I will try to explain that in the next chapter.

So I hope this is enough to quench your thirst. And also I consider this as an advance birthday gift for myself since it near July 12. So consider this as your gift as well. That's all review and t.C.!..

Thanks again to the wonderful reviewers!


	11. Worthy Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Keep Your Heart Broken**

Chapter Eleven: Worthy Trust

"I'm sorry..." He whispered as tears kept flowing down his face. "I'm sorry...I never meant for any of this to happen..I'm so sorry..." he apologized with sheer regret as he hugged her tighter.

She stood still as the warmth of his body surrounds her. She was at a lost of words and couldn't really understand what was happening. Thoughts of every single scene for the past years came rushing to her in a second, their childhood days, her relationship with Tsubasa and it just took over her. For that single second she remembered how much she hated him for leaving and hurting her. And with a blaze of utter resentment she used the little ounce of strength left in her and pushed him away again.

He couldn't blame her for how she reacted. Although he couldn't deny how much it stung like hell. And as if on cue, lightning strike was heard but not even that could shake the silence that was soon to follow.

_**Enfolding your love in my heart**_

_**By the dawn I'll be gone…**_

The clock stroke midnight and lightning strikes followed the silent album playing inside the room. Two cups of coffee on the table was still steaming hot, still emitting its own vapor.

The young blonde was now asleep, his head in the security of his arms as he laid them both on the table. She noticed that every once in a while he would turn his head and smile, appearing to be dreaming and inspiring her next great invention. As much as she wanted to begin her work for this new project she couldn't help but smile at the view. And with a spark of mischief she pulled out her handy dandy camera and took a picture of the sleeping beauty.

A little disturbed with the flash, it caused him to shift a little and hide his face again. And to much of her dismay, the view was now out of sight. Still, finding no reason to do anything else than sit there and wake him up and kick him out she couldn't push herself to do it.

"_I finally found the reason."_

Irking her curios nerve and with an exasperated sigh, thoughts of possible reason why she couldn't stop of thinking of that flooded her thoughts and all the possibility pointed to **Romantic Interest. **She couldn't deny it and so in a desperate attempt to disregard the thoughts drank the two cups of coffee.

After drinking the two cups, stood up and stared at the silk blonde filled head of his and unconsciously gripped on the fully developed picture of him in her pocket. And with a sigh, she made her way to her bed and ended up rememberin him more than she wanted to, more than she thought she wanted to anyway.

"_Can you help me with Natsume and Mikan?" he asked her in a hushed tone._

"_Oh my little devious animal caretaker, in what way do you ask of my help?" She asked him in her own monotonous voice although her eyes did spark of mischief and amusement._

"_You know what I'm talking about." He answered back in an irritated tone._

"_Yes, I do." She replied with only interest to annoy him._

"_So what's the price?" He asked quickly knowing fully well you can't get her to do anything without payment. Nothing's for free when it comes to her._

_And in an instant, she pulled out a calculator and estimated the probable expense this could cause her and of course, the included service charge as well._

_Before she could say, they were interrupted by Natsume's voice and like instinct decided to continue on later. And ended up agreeing that they should just meet later at Hotaru's lab._

She turned her head to check what time it is and discovered it was already past one, and they still had not agreed on a price. And remembered how the rain and lightning strikes interrupted their negotiation.

"_I finally found the reason…"_

There it was again, and all she could do was let out an exasperated sigh in anger. Resting her head on her pillows and staring at the ceiling thinking and pondering on thoughts regarding the blonde in the chair and her bestfriend.

"Mikan…" He unconsciously whispered.

And there it was, on cue-lightning strike, and a knock on the door. In a fit of jealousy maybe, she sat up and threw a pillow at the sleeping lad waking him up and making him fall face flat on the floor.

"Get the door."

_**You promise to swallow**_

_**your tears when I leave you**_

_**You promise to follow the leads **_

_**I will give you...**_

"N-natsume, I can't." She whispered after the awkward silence.

And in a sign of defeat, he gave in to his legs and dropped to the ground and rested his back on the tree.

"If only you knew Mikan, how much I regretted everything, if only—"His rant was interrupted with her furious and shouting voice.

"If you told me then-then none of this would have happened!" She interrupted back as loud as she could. "Dammit Natsume, what did you expect?!"

The lightning couldn't even level with how loud her voice and the anger it emitted.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and wanted to do everything in his power to take it all away but he understood what she meant. He understood how much he deserved everything heading in his way tonight.

"I-I told you I was going to wait for you, I waited long enough to realize you didn't even care about me! And now after all these years you come back to me tonight to tell me that! And as much as I want to say the same thing, I'm not even sure if it's worth it."

He lit up at those last words and stood up.

"Mikan, I did everything in my power for this school not to kill you, for Persona to not lay a single finger on you, for anyone else to hurt you. And for all of that I ended up hating myself for leaving you, for not telling you every single day of every single truth that I hid from you!" He exclaimed in regret.

She still couldn't understand what the hell he was explaining to her, and so just allowed him to continue.

"I Love you! And I can't lie about that as much as I was forced to! If I didn't they would have killed you! And I can't live with that." He exclaimed in a final breath and fainted.

"Natsumee!!"

_**You said you would crawl **_

_**in the dark from the laugher**_

_**You said you would long**_

_**After me ever after….**_

Ruka ruffling his blonde hair in irritation with the actions of the raven haired goddess on the bed could only obey and open the door. He turned the knob and was shocked to see the people on the other side.

"Ruka?" asked an exhausted female voice.

"Mikan?" asked Hotaru from the bed.

Seeing the man on her shoulders, he quickly took him over his own weight and gently dropped him on the bed. Extremely worried of the state of his best friend and the fact that they are both wet from the rain didn't know what to do.

He began pacing from right to left, from across the room to the other and back.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked the shaking girl now sitting on the chair with a towel around her.

"He fainted." She whispered, surely out of strength.

"We need a doctor now!" Ruka reacted with concern and with speed of light ran through the rain for help.

"What else happened?" Hotaru asked realizing there was more to the story.

"He told me he loved me."

_**Just promise to keep you heart**_

_**Broken…**_

"Mr. Nogi, I advise that you and your friends get some sleep too. You are all very tired as well. We will make sure nothing happens to your friend." The Doctor advised with a smile.

"Can we just stay here a little longer?" He asked desperately; still very worried for the state of the other.

"Of course, but only one person can stay for the night." He replied and left the group alone.

"Ruka? Can I stay just for tonight?" Mikan asked upon the doctor's leave; a little bit embarrassed upon the request of course but she was worried as much as he was and maybe even more.

"Of course Mikan, and don't worry the doctor assured me he was going to be alright." He replied with a smile, comforting them both that everything was going to be alright.

He then watched Mikan enter the room with a faint smile and couldn't help but sigh.

"You don't believe the doctor do you?" Hotaru asked in a whisper, out of the blue.

"Yeah." He agreed with a sigh as they both watched Mikan through the window.

"Need help going home?" He asked her.

"Sure"

_**Days pass by like the wind,**_

_**And this life is too short…**_

"I'm sorry Natsume, I didn't know what to say." She whispered in defeat knowing fully well she wasn't going to receive a reply. In exhaustion, let out the tears she's been keeping.

"You might not believe me but I still love you." She whispered taking hold of his hand.

"I trust you now...that you were telling the truth." She continued on. "Just don't die. Please." And with that laid her head on his bed and let the tears take over her.

"I wont." She heard and thinking it was just her dream ignored it. But she was surprised when a hand lifted her head and stared in to those crimson orbs and then and there…

Shared their second kiss that day.

_**One day I'll come back**_

_**if the door´s still open  
Just promise to **_

_**keep your heart broken**_

And he made his way to visit her upon hearing what happened to Natsume. Knowing fully well he wasn't really unwanted but he just wanted to know if she was okay and planning to surprise her he first checked through the window if she's still awake.

Only to find out how much he really was unwanted….

"Trust my arse!"

P.s.

Sorry, could someone seriously tell me the color of their eyes, I mean mainly the four characters cause I seriously don't know how to describe them. Yes, that is something to be frowned upon since I do consider myself as a Gakuen Alice addict. (TT)

And as a compensation for my long update, I mainly focused on Natsume and Mikan this time, let them have their moment. It might take me a long time to update again. :( Yeah, i know but if ever inspiration strikes I shall update immediately. :)


End file.
